disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlantic: Love in Paris
'Atlantic: Love in Paris '''is the 44th episode of Season 28. Summary The Disney Junior Club and even Luna Girl head to Paris, France for their long President’s Day weekend, and they bump into Ladybug and Cat Noir, and even the Kira Kira Precures! While they are enjoying their stay, they help their friends defeat akumatized people and other kirakirau-stealing villains and also to their surprise, Luna Girl becomes a Precure! Plot The episode begins at the Octopod where Kwazii is packing up his luggage for his and his friends’ long weekend trip to Paris, France. He was so excited and he had already purchased the plane tickets to the country they’ll be staying in, plus an extra plane ticket for another friend. After he was all packed, he rushes to the Launch Bay to get into the Gup-B, but not before getting his Octo-Alert button from Tweak. Later, at the airport, the rest of the Disney Junior Club had their luggages loaded into the plane and they had their passports with them. Even, Luna Girl, who was the person who had the extra plane ticket, had her luggage packed into the plane too. After all of that was taken care of, the gang entered the plane and it took off to Paris, France! Hours later, the plane lands in France and everyone gets their luggage’s before getting out. Everything around the place was amazing: the shops, the fashion, the music, and even sight of the Eiffel Tower was breathtakingly gorgeous! Luna was so excited to be here that she checked out a shop filled with hats and even bought one for herself, then went to a pastry shop where she purchased a bag of danishes. Chuckling, Connor could see that Luna was already enjoying Paris as he and his friends saw her look at a display of jewelry in a jewelry shop. Now that they were here, they can have some fun, but they’ll need to book a hotel and unpack first before they can start. Later, Kwazii had already booked a nearby hotel and had some rooms ready for his friends when he gave each of them their room keys. After that was settled, they were ready to have some fun in Paris. Just as they dressed into their new clothes, Greg went to Luna’s room to check and see if she was ready, just as she opened the door to reveal herself in a beautiful white dress, the prettiest hat with the blue ribbon, and the cutest moccasins on her feet. Not to mention the crescent moon shaped bag that hung from her shoulder with the decorative chains to complete the look. Looking at Greg staring at Luna, Connor and Amaya elbowed Green on his sides to remind that he was being rude staring at her (Luna Girl) and that got him out of the trance as he apologizes and says that they should go and meet the others outside now. Luna rushed ahead and Connor, Amaya, and Greg had to catch up to her until they reached the entrance. A musical montage is seen of the gang walking around Paris as they did some picture taking, sightseeing, shopping, listened to some French music, ate some French food, and they even rode on some bicycles. Greg and Luna rode on a two-seat bicycle and enjoyed their ride as she wrapped her arms around him and he looked down, happy that she was enjoying this moment. Just then, they passed by the sweets cafe shop that they‘ve seen a lot of times everywhere, the KIRAKIRA Patisserie (aka the KiraPati), and so they decided to park their bikes and eat some sweets there for a break. As they entered, they were welcomed by the scent of freshly baked sweets and they were also greeted by seven girls in waitress outfits who bowed down and welcomed the Disney Junior Club in to enjoy some sweets. When they all sat down, the looked through the menus and ordered their sweets as the girls went to make them. Later, they came back with the orders and placed them on the table in front of their customers, who ate them and a smile spread through their faces when they took a bite out of them. After they had finished, the girls gave them some on the go boxes filled with sweets for them to enjoy some more and they waved goodbye to them as the Disney Junior Club biked their way to somewhere else in Paris. After a few minutes of biking around, the gang stopped to take some pictures, and Sofia took them really good. Just when she was about to take another picture, Sofia accidentally bumps into two people, a blonde boy and a brunette girl. Turning to them, Sofia apologizes to them and says that she didn't see them behind them. Luckily, they accept her apology, a while before noticing the rest of the Disney Junior Club behind Sofia,and seem to be interested in Amaya and Connor, observing them. The friends ask Sofia who her new friends were, as they introduce themselves as Marinette and Adrien. As Connor and Amaya approach them, the teenagers seem to recognize them, and the kids overhear them asking, "Connor? Amaya?" The two PJ Masks were shocked to realize that the teenagers know their names, before introduction, as they asked Sofia did she tell the teenagers anything, which she replied "no". Suddenly, loud screams could be heard as an akumatized villain appears and Marinette and Adrien lead their friends to safety as they ran separate ways and transformed into Ladybug and Cat Noir. Powers that Kwazii used * Atlantic Armor * Poseidon’s Trident * Rainbow Magic * Magic Chains * Protection Power * Water Pulse * Bubble Blast * Aqua Wings * Super Speed * Super Strength * Aqua Spiral Song(s) * Love Always Comes as a Surprise Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Gallery To see the gallery of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 28 Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes featuring the Cures Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Atlantic episodes Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Friendship Category:Magic Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 28 images Category:Greg/Gekko images Category:Luna Girl images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Atlantic images Category:Episodes with OST music from anime shows Category:Episodes with Kira Kira Precure A La Mode OST music Category:Couple images Category:Sports images Category:Episodes with songs Category:Riding images